


A Good Day

by jello_brain



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello_brain/pseuds/jello_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my interpretation of the first scene in the Milkovich household.<br/>S05E01<br/>I found their interactions very interesting and couldn't resist to write this ficlet^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, accuse me of watching this sequence 20 times, 30 times!!  
> You would be right~  
> Enjoy!

A Good Day

He came into the kitchen, snarked about the baby, and got a loving snark back from Ian. His mood only improved.

Svetlana held Yev out to him but Ian snatched him up quickly pretending to protect him from any mess. Mickey suspected another motive: Ian loved that baby. Loved him because he was Mickey's. Ian had mumbled that into the back of his neck once when they had lain in an exhausted pile in bed one night. 

Ian had somehow managed to make Mickey like the kid. With his goofy smile and obscene faces when holding and entertaining Yev.

This day was looking out to be a really good one until Svetlana did something she insisted on: She kissed him on the face.  
Now, letting her touch him was still uncomfortable, albeit by now familiar, but the kisses were still too much.

His appetite was gone. His stomach had become a tight ball instantly. The toast seemed no longer edible.

Ian must have noticed: He pulled him close on the tie Svetlana had only moments before adjusted, messed it up again, and kissed him sweetly on the exact same spot on his cheek where Svetlana had pressed her lips.

Mickey felt instantly relieved and a bit awed, that Ian could do so much without really doing much. 

The sight of Ian lovingly cradling Yev was one he would take with him today.

Yev was now Ian's kid as well. Their kid, really. 

For a moment he felt like he was going to pop from all the feelings bubbling up in his chest.  
So he left Ian with a casual threat, effectively pulling his emotional armor back on. 

The day really was getting better and better!


End file.
